Sleepless Guardian and the Cat
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Oneshot. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Krusty yang kurang tidur, Shiroe yang datang mengunjungi, dan seekor /coret/landak/coret/ kucing. Cover image is mine.


**Sleepless Guardian and the Cat**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**_Log Horizon_ © Touno Mamare**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan sang laki-laki yang nyaris tertidur.

Setelah mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, ia menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Lalu, terdengar suara ketukan lagi, diikuti dengan suara seorang laki-laki.

"Krusty_-san_," ujar suara yang sangat _Guardian_ itu kenal. "ini aku, Shiroe."

"_Oya_? Shiroe_-kun_," sebuah senyum (namun lebih terlihat seperti seringai) tersungging di bibir Krusty. Tidak biasanya sang _Enchanter_ itu pergi keluar dari _guild_-nya, apalagi mengunjungi _guild_ lain. "Masuklah."

"Permisi." Pintu dibuka dengan perlahan. Kemudian, dari balik pintu, muncul sosok seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berjubah putih.

Senyum itu masih tersungging di bibir Krusty. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Shiroe_-kun_." ucapnya — lebih seperti kepada dirinya sendiri, kedua tangan menopang dagunya.

Shiroe menutup kembali pintunya, berjalan menghampiri laki-laki yang lebih besar itu. Matanya menatap bingung padanya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Krusty_-san_?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," masih sambil tersenyum, Krusty menunjuk dan mengarahkan Shiroe ke sebuah sofa di depannya. "Silakan duduk."

Setelah Shiroe duduk, Krusty bertanya, "Apa yang membawamu ke sini, Shiroe_-kun_? Tumben sekali, sang _guild master_ yang _hikikomori_ ini keluar dan mengunjungi _guild_ lain."

(Jangan tanya dari mana Krusty tahu Shiroe adalah seorang _hikikomori_ — Krusty mengetahui _hampir_ semua hal tentang orang-orang yang pernah berbicara dengannya.)

Shiroe tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, Krusty suka sekali meledeknya. Meski memang itu kenyataannya, tapi jika Krusty yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa, jadi terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

Melihat senyum masam Shiroe, senyum (seringai) Krusty melebar.

Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan Krusty (dan seringainya), Shiroe mengambil sesuatu dari _magic bag_-nya, lalu diserahkannya kepada Krusty. Tangan kirinya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Ketika melihat apa yang Shiroe keluarkan, yaitu beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepit dengan rapi, Krusty menghela napas berat dalam hatinya, namun senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Belakangan ini, Krusty kurang tidur dan suka mengantuk, terimakasih kepada para _Lander Noble_ yang terus-menerus mengiriminya surat dan undangan — entah itu untuk menghadiri pesta atau untuk menjodohkannya dengan putri mereka. Dan tadi, ia nyaris saja tertidur di meja kerjanya.

Meski fisiknya sekarang tampak segar dan siap, sebenarnya, Krusty masih mengantuk. Dan sekarang, Shiroe malah memberikannya pekerjaan. Takayama Misa bahkan masih lebih berhati daripada Shiroe. _Sasuga Haraguro Megane_.

Shiroe sempat melihat ujung mata Krusty berkedut saat ia mengeluarkan dan menunjukkan kertas-kertas itu — atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Dua jari tangan kiri masih berada di _bridge_ kacamatanya, Shiroe berujar, "Ini data yang akan kita butuhkan untuk rapat _Round Table Alliance_ berikutnya. Aku sudah memeriksanya dan memastikan tidak ada kesalahan, tapi ternyata masih ada data yang kurang."

"Lalu, kau ke sini ingin meminta data itu, Shiroe_-kun_?" tanya Krusty meski hal tersebut sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanyakan, sekadar berbasa-basi dan menjaga keformalan. (Dalam hati, Krusty berharap Shiroe hanya meminta data yang kurang itu dan kemudian menyelesaikannya sendiri dan tidak akan menyerahkan sisanya kepadanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur.)

Shiroe mengangguk.

Hembusan napas lega Krusty berubah menjadi kuap tanpa sadar.

Shiroe berkedip. "Krusty_-san_, kau mengantuk?" tanyanya heran. Tidak biasanya Krusty yang selalu menjaga _image_-nya kini menguap begitu saja di depan seseorang.

Krusty merasa tubuhnya menegang sesaat. "Tidak. Mungkin kau salah lihat, Shiroe_-kun_." _Guardian_ itu segera berkilah, kembali memasang senyum misteriusnya dengan sigap.

Shiroe menatap ragu laki-laki itu, tapi Krusty hanya terus tersenyum kepadanya.

Sang _Enchanter_ menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membuang topik itu. Tidak akan ada yang selesai jika mereka hanya terus saling menatap dan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku membutuhkan data nama para _Lander Noble_. Kau mempunyainya, kan, Krusty_-san_? Berhubung kau terkenal di kalangan mereka."

Krusty terkekeh. "Tak kusangka, ternyata, seorang Shiroe_-kun_ juga membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, ya."

Shiroe tersenyum masam lagi. Lagi-lagi, Krusty mengejeknya. _"Tentu saja aku juga membutuhkan orang lain! Aku kan juga manusia, makhluk sosial! — Meski saat ini aku adalah _Half-Alv_, tapi itu tidak penting! — Kau pikir, aku ini apa, tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain begitu? Amuba, huh?"_ protes Shiroe, dalam hatinya.

Krusty menatap Shiroe yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Diperhatikannya ekspresi wajah masam dan tidak suka yang menarik (setidaknya, baginya) itu. Ia tertawa kecil. "Amuba, ya? Kurasa, kau lebih mirip dengan seekor landak kecil yang berlagak kuat, Shiroe_-kun_." Dan dalam benak Krusty, terbayang sosok seekor landak kecil berduri biru tua dengan kacamata bulat di moncongnya dan sebuah _staff_ di salah satu kaki depannya.

"La—!?" Shiroe yang merasa terhina, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, agak menggeser sofa yang didudukinya ke belakang (dan menghasilkan bunyi _grek!_ yang cukup keras) dan hampir menggebrak meja Krusty. "Apa maksudmu, 'landak'!? Dan—tunggu, daripada itu, bagaimana kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan!?"

Melihat reaksi yang tak disangka itu, Krusty tersenyum geli.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu mengamuk seperti itu, kan, Shiroe_-kun_?" Krusty berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa berat, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. "Dan, ya, aku mempunyai data yang kau butuhkan. Tunggu di sini," ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Shiroe dan mendudukkannya kembali, "aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Krusty melangkahkan kakinya, dan seketika itu juga, kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahinya untuk menahan rasa pusingnya. Kemudian, tubuhnya terasa semakin berat, begitupula napasnya. Ketika ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya yang satu lagi, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak segera berpegangan pada mejanya.

"Krusty_-san_!" Melihat Krusty yang hampir terjatuh, Shiroe segera berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ia melingkarkan lengan kiri Krusty di bahunya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya dengan cekatan, meski agak kesusahan karena jubah yang dipakainya. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik sa—Ah, wajahmu pucat! Duduklah! Maksudku, berbaringlah! Kau harus beristirahat, Krusty_-san_! Biar aku sendiri yang mengambilnya!" ucapnya bertubi-tubi seraya membawa (agak menyeret) laki-laki yang lebih besar itu ke sofa.

Krusty tertawa kecil lagi. Lagi-lagi, ia mendapat reaksi tak terduga dari Shiroe. Siapa sangka, sang _Haraguro Megane_ ini adalah seorang pencemas?

"A-apa ada yang lucu, Krusty_-san_?" Shiroe, sambil mendudukkan Krusty dengan perlahan dan hati-hati di atas sofa, menoleh pada laki-laki berambut coklat muda itu, menatapnya dengan heran.

"Rasanya, lucu sekali melihat landak kecil ini panik." Krusty menyeringai lemah, nafasnya agak tidak beraturan.

"Apa—"

Krusty melepaskan tangan Shiroe dari bahu dan pinggangnya. "Aku tidak bisa merepotkan tamuku," ia berdiri kembali. "Biar kuambil—"

"Krusty_-san_!"

_Brugh!_

Shiroe menangkap Krusty tepat sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai. Shiroe sempat kehilangan keseimbangan saat menangkapnya (berhubung Krusty lebih besar dan berat darinya), tapi ia segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengangkat Krusty. "Ngggh! Gah! B-berat!" … Atau setidaknya, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Krusty_-san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Shiroe agak mengangkat bahunya, di mana kepala Krusty terletak, mencoba menatap matanya.

Dengan Shiroe sebagai tumpuan, Krusty _berusaha_ berdiri — penekanan pada kata "berusaha". Shiroe hanya sempat mendengar suara hembusan napas Krusty yang berat, sebelum tiba-tiba saja, kaki Krusty tersandung dan menarik Shiroe terjatuh bersamanya.

_Brugh!_

Shiroe merintih kesakitan. Lalu, dilihatnya Krusty yang berada di bawahnya, memeluknya.

"Landak… Aku hanya… bercanda…" Suara Krusty terdengar pelan, tapi napasnya mulai beraturan kembali. Mata coklat-kemerahannya memandang lembut Shiroe. Tangan kanannya diulurkan, mengelus pipi laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu.

"K-Krusty-_san_…?"

Krusty tersenyum lembut — senyum yang tidak pernah Shiroe lihat sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Shiroe.

Kedua mata Shiroe terbelalak lebar, kaget saat merasakan jari-jari tangan kanan Krusty menyusup masuk ke dalam kerah _turtleneck sweater_-nya dan mengelus lehernya. "K-Krusty_-san_!"

Jari-jari Krusty yang panjang terus mengelus leher Shiroe. Rasanya aneh dan geli. Shiroe hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berharap Krusty segera tersadar dan berhenti mengelusnya.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan, jari-jari Krusty pindah ke bawah dagu Shiroe, lalu ke pipi, dan kemudian ke tengkuknya. Dimainkannya helaian rambut biru tua itu.

Shiroe menghela napas. Ia rasa, Krusty tidak akan segera tersadar, jadi ia biarkan saja Krusty memainkan rambutnya dan memijat tengkuknya sampai ia berhenti sendi—

—Oh.

Menyadari sesuatu tiba-tiba, Shiroe berkedip satu-dua kali. Lalu, dengan ragu, ditatapnya mata Krusty yang tampak tidak fokus dan wajah yang masih tersenyum itu.

"Krusty_-san_," Shiroe berujar setelah mendehem. "aku… bukan kucing, lho?"

Ya, Shiroe baru sadar bahwa gerakan mengelus dan memijat yang dilakukan Krusty adalah sama persis dengan yang dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya ketika sedang mengelus seekor kucing.

(Kucing. Shiroe disamakan dengan seekor kucing.

Entah kenapa, Shiroe merasa harga dirinya diinjak begitu saja.)

Dan tangan Krusty berhenti bergerak.

Shiroe menatap mata Krusty lagi. Mata laki-laki itu tampak semakin sayu dan tidak fokus. Tangan kanannya, dari tengkuk Shiroe, berpindah mengelus pipinya lagi. Masih dengan senyum lembut itu, Krusty menjawab, "Aku… tahu…"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, tangan kanannya terjatuh ke samping tubuhnya dan pelukan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Shiroe melonggar. Kedua matanya terpejam, napasnya beraturan. Ia tertidur.

Shiroe menghela napas panjang. Untuk menidurkan Krusty di atas sofa akan menjadi pekerjaan berat.

Shiroe melepaskan diri dari Krusty dan kemudian beranjak, lalu mengangkat Krusty sekali lagi (dengan susah-payah, tentunya), dan membawanya dan membaringkannya di atas sofa. Tidak lupa ia melepaskan kacamata berbingkai persegi milik Krusty dan meletakkannya di atas meja terdekat.

Laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu meregangkan tubuhnya dan memijat pinggangnya sebentar (Krusty benar-benar berat). Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Krusty, mengamati wajah sang _Guardian_ baik-baik. Perhatiannya tertuju pada matanya. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bagian bawah matanya.

Shiroe menghela napas lagi. "Sudah kuduga, Krusty_-san_ kurang tidur," ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "tapi tak kusangka, Krusty_-san_ akan melindur dulu sebelum tertidur…" Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya, hendak berjalan keluar. "Kurasa, aku akan meminta data-datanya di lain ha—!?"

Ucapan Shiroe terhenti ketika ia merasa Krusty menarik jubahnya. Dengan takut (jika Krusty terbangun tiba-tiba), Shiroe menoleh ke belakangnya.

Ia mendapati Krusty masih tertidur.

"_Dare_… _mo_…"

Shiroe mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang bingung sang _Guardian_. " 'Tak seorangpun'**(1)**?"

Mungkin, Shiroe agak berharap Krusty meresponnya entah bagaimana, karena selama beberapa saat, Sang _Enchanter_ terus memandangi wajah Krusty yang sedang tidur dan gerakan naik-turun dadanya yang pelan.

Wajahnya tampak begitu damai dan polos — sangat berbeda dengan wajah biasanya yang selalu tampak serius.

(Selama beberapa saat itu juga, yang terdengar bagi Shiroe hanyalah suara detak jantungnya sendiri dan hembusan napas Krusty.)

Menenangkan dirinya, Shiroe melepaskan tangan Krusty dari jubahnya dengan hati-hati, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Krusty yang sedang tidur. Ia membuka pintunya, berjalan keluar, dan melihat Krusty sekali lagi, sebelum ia menutup kembali pintunya dan kembali ke _guild_-nya.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir sang jenius. "Nama yang aneh untuk seekor kucing."

**-****終わり-**

**_Oh_, _yeah_, _fanfic Log Horizon_ pertama saya, nih, _baby_! *apa*  
Sekaligus _fanfic Log Horizon_ berbahasa Indonesia yang pertama, sepertinya.**

**Sebenarnya, saya mau bikin _fanfic_ ber-_genre_ _general_ ini benar-benar _general_ (?), tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya karena otak _fujoshi_ saya, jadinya _sedikiiiiit_ menyerempet ke KuraShiro begini orz  
/coret/iyasayangeshipkurashiro/coret/**

**Terima kasih kepada Ryuuha Yuna, Hatter-san tercinta saya, yang sudah memberikan ide judul dan ide "Shiroe = landak" ww**

* * *

**Keterangan**

**(1)**: _Daremo_. Tak seorangpun. _Nobody_. Saya baca dari LH wiki, kata Touno_-sensei_, nama kucing Krusty itu Nobody. Kalau "_nobody_" diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang aslinya, jadi "_daremo_". Namanya aneh, ya.


End file.
